A Scene Best Left Unseen
by Airihs
Summary: A one-shot about what happens when one simply would not leave the Super High School Level Heir alone.


''Geez,'' I muttered to myself. ''That damn girl again.…''

I fixed my glasses and walked on, book in one hand. As I paced the long hallway, I felt her startling grey eyes pierce my back. Her footsteps, no matter how light she tried to keep them, echoed throughout the empty corridor. After at least an hour, I sighed and leaned against the right wall. It seemed as though I really couldn't get rid of the pesky one.

''How long do you plan on standing there?'' I said aloud. I heard the pesky one jump before sprinting to my side.

''Anou…Togami-kun…'' she stuttered. Her face glowed so red I could practically feel my arm heat up. ''Eto…Togami-kun…What—what book are you r-reading?''

I ignored her and read on. I would not be entertaining nonsense questions today.

''Togami-kun,'' the damn girl coos, inching closer to me. ''Could it possible that—that you—you're reading one of my bestsellers?'' The mere thought of me reading her books seemed to make her glow even brighter. Goddamnit. ''Which one are you reading? _A Walk to Change an Eternity_? _My Only Sunshine_? Or could it be _Before the Sea's Scent Fades Away_?'' When is she going to leave me the hell alone? ''_T-Togami-kun!_'' At this, the damn girl claps her hand onto her mouth and takes a deep bow. ''I-I'm very very very _very _sorry! I didn't mean m-mean to y-yell at you! T-Togami-kun, please forgive me!''

Unable to hold my annoyance any longer, I snapped, ''You _are _aware that you're yelling at me right now, aren't you?''

The pesky one clasps her mouth even tighter.

''And I thought you did something about that breath of yours already?''

She lowers her head in shame.

''Besides, why would it matter to you if you find out what book I'm reading?''

The damn girl suddenly looks at me with tearful eyes. Oh dear. Not a crying weasel…

''Togami-kun is so concerned about me!'' the pesky one unexpectedly exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow as I watched her shake with joy. What a nuisance. ''You care so much about me that you even take the time to criticize my bad breath and comment on my irony and advise me to ask only for things that benefit me…Togami-kun~!''

I winced. Whatever. It wouldn't make a difference if the damn girl misinterprets things; she'd still be a weasel. I carried on with my reading.

''Togami-kun…Togami-kun…''

Hmm…I didn't usually read novels of this genre, but I had to admit it's unique from all the previous crap I've stumbled across…

''Togami-kun…Togami-kun…''

What? Why would he say such a thing? Didn't he care about the consequences that simple phrase could bring?

''Togami-kun. Togami—'' I felt something touch my shoulder, ''—kun!''

Wait…I talked mentally about the book, didn't I? That's a first. I usually just intake details and move on. I assumed that was a sign of how captivating the story was.

''Togami—'' she started poking me repeatedly.

That's it. I couldn't possibly hold it in any longer. I grabbed the pesky one's arm angrily. She gasped, eyes full of surprise, as I pulled her in for something I will undoubtedly regret. At least that would get her to shut that stinky mouth for a while. I heard a cracking noise from the distance. No one better be witnessing this….

Finally, I pulled away. The weasel fell to the floor in slow motion, whispering ''Aaah…chuu….'' while a pool of blood from her nose rapidly started to form.

''Now that that's taken care of….'' I casually ascended the nearest flight of stairs. I just hoped she never finds out that I _was _reading her latest bestseller...

* * *

The lilac-haired girl quietly turned the knob until a gap big enough for her to peer inside formed. Making sure the Super High School Level Bookworm was asleep, the girl entered the room. She headed to the closest desk and with one gloved hand placed a photo on it. Then, just like that, the mysterious girl left.

The room the girl had just visited belonged to Fukawa Touko who was mistaken for a corpse on the second floor several minutes before due to the amount of red liquid surrounding her. It appeared that the hemophobic writer fainted at the sight of her own blood. She should be waking soon, however.

And wake she did.

''KUSOOOOO!'' the unmistakable voice of Genocider Syo, Fukawa Touko's alter ego, shrieked. ''SCREW HER! I'M GONNA KILL HER! Oh, I can't believe these are the lips that touched Byakuya-sama's…KUSO! HOW COULD I MISS MY CHANCE!? THIS IS PHOTOSHOPPED, ISN'T IT!? KUSOOOOOO!''

Kirigiri Kyouko smiled. It seemed like the female high school murderer had found the picture Kirigiri had taken earlier while on detective work; the picture of Super High School Level Bookworm and Heir kissing.


End file.
